SWAG
by xNJx
Summary: Mikasa repense à une découverte qu'elle a fait à propos de Levi et Eren. / RATING M CONTENUS M ET LANGAGE / ERENxLEVI / PWP / TRADUCTION /


**SWAG.**

 _Note de la traductrice :_ Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première traduction sur le fandom SnK, alors _:_ j'espère avoir sélectionné un OS de qualité(personnellement je l'ai trouvé très sympathique), et que ma traduction sera tout de même de qualité. Je remercie _**dxlmao**_ de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cet OS, et même le _sequel_ qui suit. (Thanks, that's a big pleasure ! I hope you'll enjoy and you'll understand a little bit of French :) )

Cet écrit ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages. Je ne suis que la traduction.

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Premièrement, SnK ne m'appartient pas, et ce, d'aucunes manières que ce soit. Merci.

Ce que vous allez lire est destiné aux amateurs du pairing, parce que je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose avec un rating M. Le challenge avait besoin d'être relevé.

Il s'agit d'un PWP.

…

Une paire d'yeux gris ardoise suivaient du regard deux hommes qui venaient tout juste de quitter le réfectoire. Mikasa soupira et se demanda dans combien de temps _il_ avait l'intention de lui en parler. Elle était à ses côtés depuis longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, elle était au courant depuis des semaines. Elle avait compris.

 _FLASHBACK._

Mikasa faisait une ronde, cherchant son auto-proclamé et casse-cou frère. Elle se stoppa nette dans sa marche lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, tiré par le Capitaine Levi.

« Cap-cap-capitaine- » bégaya Eren, alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs déposa des baisers dans son cou, son dos collé au mur de pierre froid.

« Garde le silence ! Si tu l'ouvres tout le monde t'entendra dans le château, » murmura t-il, en recouvrant la poitrine d'Eren de plusieurs autres baisers.

Il finit de déboutonner la chemise d'Eren et prit un mamelon endurci dans sa bouche. Il le suçota, faisant tourner sa langue autour du téton, avant de le lâcher avec un '' _pop''_ sonore.

Levi se recula un peu, stoppant son travail sur Eren, et admira son ouvrage. Sa respiration était irrégulière, ses mèches courtes ébouriffées et son regard brumeux, comme s'il était perdu dans une vague de désir et de luxure. Il semblait plutôt appétissant aux yeux de Levi.

« Capitaine ? »

« Il me semble que je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. » dit-il en un souffle à l'oreille d'Eren, puis il se mit à grogner .

« Quel est mon nom ? Dit le ! » ordonna t-il.

« L-Levi... »

« Comment ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, putain. »

« Levi ! » s'écria t-il.

Un sourire béat illumina son visage. « Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit, contrôle ta voix. » murmura Levi. Il étouffa sa propre réponse en engageant un baiser torride. Il lécha les lèvres d'Eren et s'introduisit à l'intérieur de celles ci. Sa langue se précipita à l'intérieur, et il savoura le goût qui l'envahit. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un combat pour gagner l'avantage, mais au bout du compte c'est Eren qui se rendit. Il ouvrit ses yeux et Levi plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le dévorant du regard.

Il utilisa de façon experte une de ses mains afin de défaire son pantalon et celui d'Eren. Ensuite, il se recula un court instant afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux reprendre un peu d'air.

« Prépare toi, Eren. »

Et sans la moindre hésitation, il se glissa à l'intérieur de son amant et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux, savourant cette extraordinaire sensation. Des gémissements coordonnées et réguliers s'échappaient de leurs bouches, et Levi décida rapidement de gagner un rythme constant.

« Ah ! Levi- ». Les yeux d'Eren étaient fermés et il se réfugia dans le creux du cou de Levi, tandis que ses oncles griffaient intensément son dos. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« Plus vite, » marmonna t-il.

Levi s'activa de changer de rythme, et bientôt le son de la chair qui frappait contre la chair retentissaient dans le couloir. Il s'introduisait toujours plus profondément en lui, martyrisant le dos d'Eren qui frappait toujours plus fort contre le mur derrière lui.

Les ongles de Levi griffèrent la peau du cul d'Eren. « Tellement serré. Je vais venir, ». Il glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps et attrapa la queue d'Eren. Leurs mouvements devinrent irréguliers et la bite d'Eren était de plus en plus palpitante dans la main de Levi.

« Hum, ah ! Je viens, »

Il éjacula violemment, sa semence jaillissant sur le visage de Levi. Il vint à son tour. Levi resta en Eren en léchant la semence de ce dernier. Ensuite, il se retira et ils restèrent un moment haletants.

« Bien, allons nous débarbouiller. »

Mikasa resta debout silencieusement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Eren et Levi baisaient ensemble.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK._

Quelqu'un déposa avec fracas son plateau près d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Mikasa, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va bien Armin. »

…

 _Fin._

 _(L'auteur m'a autorisé à traduire la suite -qui est aussi courte- donc si quelqu'un veut que je la traduise, qu'il me le fasse savoir)._

 _Des avis:) ?_


End file.
